Harry Potter Age 5 and a Few Days After
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: The title sucks a bit, sorry' Any who Harry is 5 when he gets a visit from three strangers.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter: Age 5 and a

Few Days After

By: Alicia Forbes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I am merely borrowing them for y own enjoyment**. Sirius Lives!**

A/N: Hello all you people. This is going to be a five chapter story. As you can tell Harry is only five, Sirius and Remus come to get him, and comedy ensues! Remember I have no idea how 5 year olds act, so if he seems a bit older, eh nothing I can do. This takes place on 5 consecutive days.(That means one right after the other, for you readers that don't know big words.) This is going to be a very busy week. Hope you enjoy it, and remember, **Sirius Lives!**

Rated: G

Genre: Humour/General

Other Note: Beautiful Sirius and Remus...sigh

Alicia: A collaboration of Li and Li-Li.

Li: You helped.

Alicia: I wrote it! I'm the author remember? You guys are like my muses.

Li-Li: I'm a happy muse! Puts sucker in her mouth

Queen of Darkness: I did the broom thing.

Li: Glares over to her Can't have a story with out you throwing something in there!

Queen of Darkness smirks Fireball!

Chapter 1: The Three Men

_"The Future looks dark indeed." _-Remus J. Lupin

"I want to see Harry! No, I want Harry, as he is my Godson." Sirius Black shouted at the old man sitting calmly a crossed from him.

"Sirius, Harry's been living with the Muggles for 5 years now." Remus sighed. "He doesn't know anything about us or this world-"

"It's not my fault you lot didn't decide to find out the truth for five years." Sirius snapped. "He's my Godson. He belongs with me."

"It's not safe Sirius." Dumbledore said. "I am sorry to tell you, but Death Eaters are still looking for him, and as sad as I am to say it, Voldemort is not dead. He will come back and his first target will be Harry."

"Then we'll make my mansion safe!" Sirius said. "You can be the Secret Keeper, you won't turn like the rat! He'll be perfectly safe with Rem and me."

"You plan on having me there?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh." Sirius snorted. "He's 5, I'm not doing this by myself, not when James told both of us to take care of him. He's as much yours as he is mine. Why aren't you fighting harder for him?" Sirius glared daggers at Remus. Remus feeling a chill go down his back quickly tried to sound plausible.

"I'm just trying to see this from Harry's point of view." He said. "He's been living there happily for 5 years Dumbledore said so-" Dumbledore gave a bit of a cough.

"I said Harry was safe there, I never said he was happy."

Sirius and Remus stared at the ancient man for a minute. A small smile was playing about his mouth.

"If, say, I allow you to take Harry into your hands, you will have to make sure you do not spoil him. The last thing I want is for Harry to become arrogant."

"With Remus around, I doubt that will happen. Besides, with an ex-convict and a werewolf for parents, he won't exactly have anything to boast about will he?" Sirius said smiling. "Now that that is settled, let's go get Harry."

"Sirius you are jumping ahead of yourself. The three of us will go to the Muggles house and speak with them. If neither they, nor Harry have a problem with this, then I will become your secret keeper."

Sirius jumped into the air, and slapped Remus hard on his back. Remus flew forward, spilling his hot tea, he was just about to drink, onto his lap.

"Aiieeee!" Remus jumped up. "Sirius you-"

"And off we go!" Dumbledore cheered clapping his hands, and the three of them disappeared.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the entrance way to Number four Private Drive. They looked around the small greeting hall and listened for noises.

"Hello!" Sirius called into the house.

"It doesn't seem that anyone is home." Remus said.

"Hello?" Came a voice in close proximity. Sirius jumped a foot away from the stairs and stared at it.

"Did that step just talk to me?" He asked. "Hello step." Sirius said laughing.

"I'm not a step." Came a small voice from the stairs. "I'm a boy."

"Really?" Sirius said.

"You idiot." Remus sighed and leaned around Sirius. He unlocked the small door that lead to the cupboard under the stairs, and opened it. A small boy had been on all fours, on a shabby mattress, but upon the opening of the door he flopped back onto his bottom. Crossing his legs, and placing his hands in his lap, he cocked his head to the side in curiosity, his ebony hair swayed a little as

his piercing green eyes stared at the three men before him. He looked quiet adorable like that.

The three men stared at the boy watching them. The boy giggled as the men looked like something caught in headlights.

"If your here for my Aunt and Uncle, their not home." He said in a voice, that seemed to old for him. It was still childish, and young, but some kind of power was behind it. "If you want to wait, I can get you some tea." He said getting out of the cupboard and closing the door behind him. The three men continued to watch the small boy, who barely reached their thighs. Harry laughed. "The kitchen is this way."

"What were you doing in the cupboard?" Sirius snapped. Harry looked taken aback for a minute, then smiled again.

"It's my room." He said. "The Dursley's lock me in there when they go places, but only if Mrs. Figg can't take me. She's my babysitter." Harry replied showing them to the kitchen table. He made his way to the stove, when the oldest of the three men spoke.

"Harry, you have not asked who we are?" His light blue eyes gazed upon the boy he hadn't seen in 5 years. He was thin, pale, and small, even for five. But the slight smile that played on the boys face showed Dumbledore that he hadn't lost hope in everything.

"Because I already know who you are." He said. The men blinked. "Do you want tea first?" Harry asked.

"Forget the tea, please sit down Harry." Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand and giving it a wave. Harry felt his eyes widen as a plate of cookies and tea appeared. Harry sat. "Eat." Dumbledore said.

Harry however looked over to the two men to his left. Remus and Sirius were watching him with bated breath. Harry cocked his head to the side again.

"You dropped me." Harry said in a matter of fact voice looking at Sirius, who blinked. "And you," He nodded to Remus. "caught me, and told Sirius he was an idiot."

"You remember that!" Sirius snapped. "Shit!"

"I only heard Sirius's name in the dream though, I don't remember yours. It wasn't mentioned."

"Remus." Remus said smiling gently at him.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Your welcome." He said nudging a stunned Sirius. "How do you know-"

"Dumbledore?" Harry finished. "A big hairy man said his name, before he placed me on a step in the dream."

"I am surprised you remember so much, and pleased." Dumbledore said smiling. "Do you know what we are?"

"No...but you can do magic, I knew it existed...my Aunt and Uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash, but I saw the snake man kill my mum with a wand in a dream...nightmare." He corrected himself. The silence that followed this sentence rang through out the house.

"I didn't realize you would remember that, I imagine it has been quite hard to understand these visions." Dumbledore sounded sad.

"A little...can you tell me?"

"Yes we can." Sirius said fiercely. "I'm your Godfather, and I've come to take you back with me-"

"Sirius you idiot!" Remus had hit Sirius on the head. "Don't tell the boy that!"

"Why can't he?" Harry asked sounding desperate. Remus and Sirius both looked at him in shock.

"You want to?" Sirius and Remus said together.

"Before this goes any farther, I'd like to explain a few things to him." Dumbledore said with a slight laugh.

And so Harry learned how his parents were murdered by the most evil of Dark Wizards, and of how he came to be at the Dursley's. He learned of Peter's deceit, and why Sirius and Remus couldn't take him in. How the entire wizarding world would know who he was, because he had defeated Voldemort. (The said Evil wizard in the previous sentence.) Harry, though only five, seemed to be able to handle all this information very well, and only blinked twice during the story. He gave a bit of a smile.

"You're here to see if the Dursley's are willing to let Sirius and Remus take me?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"They'll say yes." Harry said certainly. "They hate me..." He looked down at his large jeans rolled five times at his feet, though you still couldn't see them. He then looked at the large sweater, that was rolled 6 times at the cuff, only to reveal the tips of his fingers. "Yup! They'll definitely say yes." He said happily smiling at them.

"When will they get back?"

"Not for some time." Harry said. "Your welcome to wait." he smiled at them.

Remus marvelled at how polite James Potter's son had turned out. He didn't seem to have an ounce of James's mischief to him. This small boy in front of him was more like Lily Potter, no doubt about it. He couldn't have been more wrong.(Wait till chapter 3 to find that hint out.) Sirius watched as Harry talked with Dumbledore about wizards and other things of their world, Dumbledore seemed very amused with Harry's curiosity and was answering his questions as best he could. He smiled. He looked just like James, regardless of the fact that he had Lily's eyes. He'd teach him about Quidditch, and how to pull pranks on people.(He didn't know how much the second one would backfire. Wait till Chapter 3.)

Soon 6 o'clock arrived, and they heard the distinct sound of a car out front. Then the sound of people coming up the walk, in the house, the hall, then-

"Ahh!" Petunia screamed, and fell back into her husbands belly. She was tall, thin , blonde, and horse faced. Vernon was large and beefy, with little neck and lots of moustache. He gasped, as the three men, in full length wizards robes got to their feet. Sirius in long black ones, showing off his nice physique, with gold trim. His long black hair flowed eloquently down his back_.(Oh the naughty things I could do to this man!)_ Remus wore slightly faded red robes with gold trim. His blondish grey hair was slightly long, but well kept. Then came Dumbledore, with 3 layers of impressive robes. Royal Purple with an embroidered design in the same colour, then dark green velvet and finally gold. He smiled at the Muggles.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I wanted a word with you about Harry."

"What?" Vernon managed to gasp.

"I want to take him into my care." Sirius said, standing to his full height of six feet one inch. (God, I could do so many naughty things to him!) "I am his Godfather, Sirius Black."

"You can have him." Vernon said quickly. "Don't want to keep the boy from who he belongs with."

Though Sirius knew that this was a lie, that all this man wanted was Harry out of his life, he smiled anyway.

"Great! All settled! Ready Harry?"

"Sirius, we can not take him tonight." Dumbledore said heavily.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, though his was not the only voice. Harry and Remus had said the same thing at the same time.

"We need to make your mansion safe. We can come and collect Harry in the morning." He looked down to Harry. "Are you alright with that?"

"I've waited since I was able to think, what's another day?" He smiled at the 3 men to reassure them.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll have you out of here no later than 9 tomorrow morning." Sirius said ruffling Harry's already messy hair. Then he straightened and glared at the Dursley's. "He's not sleeping in that cupboard either. If he tells me tomorrow that you made him, you'll regret it." And he was gone with a pop.

"See you tomorrow Harry." Remus said gently. He gave a wink and was gone.

"I will see you again soon Harry, but not tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dumbledore sir." Harry said smiling, and he was gone with a pop.

Chapter Two: Shopping, and Broken Plans

Harry was ready to go by six. In fact he hadn't slept very well that night, not knowing that the one thing he's dreamed of was going to come true. He had always wished for some unknown relative to come and take him away, and now he had two! Well, three if you counted Dumbledore. Sitting in the entrance hall, leaning against the wall in his overly large clothes, he ignored his relatives coming down the steps. It was the first time that he hadn't been yelled at to do something in 2 years. Though he was only five, Harry was very smart for his age, and mature. He hadn't had time to be a kid ever, but he hoped that being with his new Guardians would change all that.

By the time 9 came Harry was getting very excited, but 9 came and went. Then 10, Harry was beginning to think that they had changed their minds. That they didn't want him after all...just like the Dursley's. He could feel a lump in his throat as 11:30 rolled around, but he slapped himself mentally.

_They cared about you in your dreams. _He told himself. _They cared..._

By noon Harry was furious and hurt. The men who had been his fathers best mates had lied to him. What a cruel joke. Harry got to his feet, intent on going back into his cupboard, to dream of happy things, when a pop rent through the house. Harry spun around, to see who had appeared. Sirius stood there, looking winded and frantic. He spotted Harry, and his face broke into a grin.

"Harry!" He said, sounding for all the world as if the sight of the small boy made his life wonderful. "Sorry, I'm late..." He took a breath. "Remus and Dumbledore took forever with the charms and things."

Harry sighed in relief.

"I thought you had forgot about me." He said smiling slightly.

"What?" Sirius snapped. "I'd never! Did you sleep in that cupboard?"

"No." Harry lied. The Dursley's had told him to sleep in Dudley's spare bedroom, but he had stayed in his cupboard. He was use to it.

"Good." He smiled, then looked the boy up and down. "We are definitely going to get you new clothes today. We just have to go get Remus."

"How am I going to go with you?" Harry asked. "I don't know how to pop like that."

Sirius laughed.

"Double disapperation." He said simply. "You can do it with small children. Just hold onto my robes. Do you have anything?"

"No." Harry said, taking a fist full of navy blue robes. "Ready." Harry said, not noticing the look of disgust on Sirius's face, for Harry's lack of things.

It was quiet weird. One minute Harry was standing at the Dursley's, and the next , after a sharp jolt to his chest, was standing in a huge Living room. They stood before a handsome ebony fireplace, a deep purple velvet couch just opposite if it. Two large squishy arm chairs sat to the left and right of that. A large ebony table stood in the middle. There were large bay windows on the far wall. A set of large ebony doors stood on the far left wall, leading to the outside. A smaller set of ebony doors were about five feet from the fireplace to the right, leading to places unknown to Harry. He was standing on very plush black carpet, with gold embroidery on the sides. He was in a state of shock. Sirius was watching his Godson with an amused expression on his face.

"Do you like it?"

"Is this your house?"

"This is my living room." Sirius said laughing. "If you like this little show, you'll love the den, kitchen, Drawing room, rec. room, and 6 bedrooms, one which is yours. Then of course the Quidditch pitch in the back yard."

"The what?" Harry asked, Sirius winced.

"That caused physical pain." He said, looking overly hurt. "James's son, not knowing about Quidditch...don't worry." He said snapping his head back up, from the laid back position of agony. "I'll teach you when we get home from buying you decent clothes."

"Alright..." Harry looked around again, when Sirius yelled, it scared the hell out of him.

"Oy! Remmy! Where are you? I got Harry, and we need to go buy him some decent robes!"

"There's no need to yell like that." Remus said coming out of the kitchen, which obviously lay behind those smaller set of doors by the fireplace. He was holding a cup of tea. "Care to have a cup before we head off to Diagon Alley."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Tea." Sirius said. "One cup, we'll tell Harry about Diagon Alley and his Vault. Then off to it." He lead Harry into the large kitchen, to which an even larger ebony table sat. It looked as if it were meant for a banquet. The other side of the kitchen held what looked to be the newest of appliances. The whole room was bathed in sunlight, due to the fact that the entire back wall was made of windows. They sat at the table, while Remus went to the tea pot, tapped it with his wand, which immediately began to sprout steam. He carried it over to the table where Sirius had set the two cups. (Remember, Remus already has one!)

"So, Diagon Alley, is the only place in London where you can buy your supply's and robes. It's pretty handy." Sirius said. "And you have a vault that your parents left you. Your pretty rich Harry."

"Am I?" Harry asked. "Couldn't tell could you?" He gave a bit of a laugh.

"Any way..." Remus said smiling. "what kind of robes do you want?"

Harry shrugged.

"Mind you, we're buying them." Sirius said. "You're ours now, and no kid of mine is going to have to pay for his things. Save that money for school."

"-K-." Harry sipped his tea in silence. He had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true.

"Alright that's enough tea." Sirius said getting to his feet.

"We've barley-" Remus began, but Sirius grabbed Harry, pulled him off the chair, into his arms and was gone in a second. The last thing Remus saw was a very shocked Harry at being torn from his chair so fast.

"Damn it." He sighed, and apperated too.

Harry was standing in a small area, looking at a brick wall, when Remus popped in. He hit Sirius over the head

"You idiot!" He snapped. "You could have given Harry a bit more warning."

"Why are we standing here?" Harry's small voice floated up to the adults.

"This is the way into Diagon Alley." Sirius said removing his wand. He tapped the third brick to the right, and the whole solid wall opened up into a large Gateway. Harry felt his jaw drop. About a bazillion witches and wizards were walking around. All in different robes, carrying shopping bags, and other strange things. There were cats walking around everywhere, and in the store windows was a multitude of strange and disgusting things. Harry walked ahead, but was grabbed by Remus.

"Can't have you wondering around on your own." He said taking Harry's hand. "Don't want to lose you." He smiled, and Sirius, being the impatient type headed straight for Gringotts. Remus and Harry followed. Harry remaining silent as he stared at all the people that seemed so familiar. Not knowing that Remus was thanking God for Harry being so small. It was much harder for people to spot him and make a scene. Sirius ran up the steps and looked back.

"Wait out here Rem, be right back."

"Is he always this weird?" Harry asked as he sat on the steps with Remus.

"Yes." He sighed. "Well, where do you want to go first? I know Sirius plans on trying to spoil you, so we better get the essentials first."

"I don't want him to spend his money on me...not if I have my own." Harry said looking at the ground and playing with a small cement chip.

"You do not act like a five year old." Remus said aloud. "I'll have to see if I can fix that."

"That makes both of us." Sirius said, grinning broadly. "Alright! Robes first, I don't want him seen wandering around in those rags." Sirius took Harry's hand this time, and they walked away from the white bank. Remus walked on the other side of Harry, but didn't take his hand. They entered Madam Milkins, Robes for All Occasions, and looked around.

"I think a nice cloak and 5 sets of robes will do for now." Remus said.

"Right." Sirius said looking around as if he were lost. "Don't feel right in here." He muttered listening to a couple of girls giggling as they looked at him.

Remus shook his head, and followed Harry as he wandered to a rack of robes. He was looking at a set unsurely. Remus knew he was uncomfortable with spending their money, so he wound up picking the robes. After one of the tailor ladies had trimmed his robes to make them fit, Sirius tossed a set to him, and told him to go put them on. Harry did as he was told, and came out of the dressing room to a stunned Sirius and Remus. Harry was wearing a set of black robes, that matched his hair to a t, with red silk trim around the small v collar and sleeves, where his tiny fingers were just visible His small feet poked out of the bottom of them too. He looked much better.

"Now that's the way you should look." Sirius said sounding satisfied. "What do you think Rem?"

"Perfect." He said nodding. "You bought the robes, so I'll buy the new glasses." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said, taking Harry's hand to leave, their bag in his other.

"What about my other clothes?" Harry asked.

"Threw them out. Come on now." And they left the shop.

Buying new glasses was harder than they thought. The clerk was so new at his job that he didn't have a clue what he was doing, not to mention he kept getting distracted by the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Just ignore who he is will you?" Sirius snapped after a half an hour of waiting.

"But Harry-"

"Say his name out loud, and I'll hex you." Remus said, as Sirius looked around to make sure no one had heard. Harry didn't know why they were so uptight, no one had bothered him in the slightest all day. He took the next pair of round glasses, and thank Merlin.

"There right." Harry said happily.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said as Remus paid the 2 galleons for them. "Let's get to the Leaky Cauldron and back home. It's nearly 5 and I promised to show Harry what Quidditch was. He can even have a go on the broom!" Sirius said excited.

"He's 5!" Remus snorted taking Harry's other hand as they left the shop." Your not letting him on a broom until he's at least 8!"

"8? Don't be such an old man Remus!" Sirius laughed. "I flew my first broom when I was 5!"

"And broke your arm." Remus hissed. "No brooms Sirius, that's final." Sirius looked really put out, but Harry was just confused. Brooms?

"Then he gets a ride on my motorbike." He looked down to Harry. "It fly's too!"

"No Sirius!" Remus snapped. "That thing is more dangerous than a broom!"

"No it's not! He'll have me with him! And just think, when he's old enough, I can teach him how to ride it. How about as a 16th birthday present Harry? You can have the bike!"

"Alright!" Harry said very excited. "Can I really have a ride?"

"Sure you can!" Sirius laughed.

Remus put is hand through his hair in defeat.

"One ride, that's it! But still no brooms!"

"Fine, fine." Sirius, however winked down at Harry who smiled. He liked his Godfather.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry realized was a dingy pub, they went over to the fireplace. They planned on taking Harry home by Floo powder. Though Harry didn't know it yet.

"Sirius! How good to see you again." The innkeeper said happily.

"Hello Tom." Sirius said giving him a nod.

"And Professor Lupin, long time."

"Yes. Nice to see you too Tom." Remus said politely, trying to shield Harry from the innkeeper, but all for not.

"Good lord, Harry Potter!" He squealed in delight. "It's an honour Mr. Potter." He said bowing. The small boy blinked at this. Then the rest of the pub clattered toward them trying to shake his hand, bowing, and telling him what an honour it was to meet him.

"Sirius!" Harry squeaked, trying to get away from the people surrounding him.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted grabbing Harry from under his arms and tossing him over the heads of three people. Remus caught him, and jumped into the green flames.

"Sorry bout that folks!" He called making his own exit by flame.

Harry was spinning very fast, and then all a sudden he was on the hearth. He managed to stumble to the carpet, before dropping to his knees and vomiting all over Sirius's floor. Remus dropped beside him and rubbed his back.

"Sorry about that Harry." Remus said sounding very worried. "Should have warned you."

Just then Sirius fell onto the rug. He took one look at the mess on the floor, then turned to Harry looking startled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry about your carpet." Harry said quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." He said waving his wand and making the mess disappear. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed sitting back on his knees.

"Come on Harry." Remus said getting up. "To the bathroom, you'll want to brush your teeth." Harry nodded and started up the spiral ebony steps. Sirius hot on their trail.

"I get to show him his room!" He said. After Harry had brushed his teeth, with a tooth brush that talked to him and told him he missed a tooth, they went down the hall. Harry saw Sirius's room, that was messy even though he had only lived there for a week. There were clothes scattered about, the bed wasn't made, and there seemed to be a lot of Muggle posters of rock bands on the wall. The two names Harry recognized the most was the Led Zeppelin one above his bed and the Black Sabbath one right next to it. He also saw Remus's room. It was clean and neat. His bed stood just under a large window. A desk stood a few feet away, covered in piles of parchment, ink wells and a few quills. The wall opposite of this one, was one large book case. Harry smiled.

Finally at the end of the hall, after passing the three other guest rooms, they came to his room. His name was on the door. He smiled and opened the door. It was large, as easily as large as his Guardians. There was a large four-poster in the far left corner, covered in red and black blankets. A book case and desk of his own, and broom in the corner.

"I'll explain the broom thing now." Sirius said happily. "They fly, Quidditch is a sport we play on them."

"That sounds like fun."

"It's the best!"

Remus sighed and headed down the stairs muttering about tea, while Sirius continued to tell Harry all about Quidditch and brooms and so on. Just as he was getting ready to take Harry out back for a first hand look at it, Remus called up the steps. Both of them ran down the steps in a race, Harry winning. He was much smaller, and was able to squeeze past Sirius. Remus was smiling at the bottom of the steps.

"Now who's an old man?" He asked as Sirius jumped the last two steps.

"Not me, what's you want?"

"Professor McGonagall's on her way over. Something important, doesn't look like you'll be able to teach him today."

"But I promised!" Sirius snapped sounding as if his birthday had been cancelled. "I can't just-"

"It's alright Sirius." Harry said smiling. "I don't mind, really."

Sirius watched him for a minute, then turned to Remus.

"I want a word in the kitchen, I'll be right back." And he dragged Remus into the kitchen, leaving Harry to crawl up onto the couch. He sat in the corner as he sank about two inches into it. It was so soft. Harry yawned and set his head on the armrest. He was getting very warm laying there. He heard Sirius whining from the kitchen, as if he were 5. Harry smiled. He was beyond happy. He had parents now...they were a bit odd, but he felt safe with them.

Sirius and Remus came back into the living room about 10 minutes later, ready to ask what Harry wanted to eat for dinner, but there was a problem. Their charge was asleep. Sirius and Remus felt a strange pang somewhere in the region of their hearts, but didn't let the other one know about it.

"Should have known better." Remus muttered walking over to him. "He's only five, must have worn him out." He pulled the couch throw, over him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sirius asked, but before Remus could answer McGonagall appeared with a pop.

"Hello Minerva." Remus said smiling.

"Hello Remus, Sirius." She said, then her eyes came to rest on the small boy sleeping on the couch. "Glad to see he's alright."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked offended.

"I can't believe Albus would leave the well being of Harry to an idiot like you." She said smiling a bit. "You were a trouble maker in school, and if you teach Harry the same thing, I'll ring your neck. Hogwarts can't take a second Sirius Black, or James Potter." (She thinks their bad, wait a couple years and check out the Weasley twins!)

Sirius smiled at that thought, and vowed to teach Harry all the tricks of the trade.

"You know, you messed up our plans. I was going to teach him to play quidditch just now!" Sirius said.

"Oh yes, and I can see just how much the boy is missing that." She said sarcastically. Remus laughed slightly.

"We should talk in the kitchen." He said.

Chapter Three: Heart Attack and Restaurant

Harry was in his bed the next day, sleeping happily. He was having a very good dream, when he felt something breathing on him. His eyes popped open, and he came face to face with a huge black dog. Harry saw it's inch long teeth and felt it's hot breath on his face. He screamed, jumped back, and hit the thing in the face with his pillow.

"Sirius! Remus!" He yelled, and hit the monster again, as it tried to jump on the bed. "Ahhhh!" Harry yelled hitting the massive dog again. Remus came crashing into the room, wand in hand. He saw Harry, obviously scared, and then the dog.

"Sirius! You idiot!" Remus yelled, and he hit Sirius with a spell that knocked him back from the bed. Harry scrambled off and ran to Remus, shaking. Remus knelt and caught the frantic boy. "Change now you idiot!" He snapped. Harry watched as the large black dog transformed into his Godfather. He felt his jaw drop. Sirius was laughing.

"You didn't have to hex me!"

"He's five you idiot! You scared the hell out of him, and you didn't do much for me either!" Harry was still tucked safely into Remus's chest, but he was still staring at Sirius with his mouth open .

"Sorry Harry." Sirius said, after he'd stopped laughing long enough. "I just thought you'd like a good scare."

Harry dislodged himself from Remus and picked up his pillow.

"You jerk!" He yelled and began beating Sirius with it.

"Ow-hey, Harry-ow, stop!" But Harry continued to beat him. "Ow! Remmy, help me!"

Remus watched for a second, then grabbed Harry's other pillow.

"Toss it here Rem! Ow!"

"No." And he began to help Harry beat Sirius about with the pillow.

"Help!" Sirius yelled

About an hour later the trio were sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Harry was just fine now, and had vowed to get Sirius back by the end of the day.

"It'll never happen. Nothing would ever scare me." Sirius said shoving an entire egg in his mouth. "I'm un-scare-able."

"Alright...we'll see." Remus said. "Are we still taking Harry out to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd almost forgot." He turned to Harry. "We're taking you out to dinner."

"Why?"

"Um...because we can?" Sirius said smiling.

"I thought you were going to teach me quidditch?" Harry asked, putting his fork down.

"That's right! And Remus won't be here this afternoon..." He started.

"No brooms Sirius." Remus said forcibly. "I mean it."

"Alright. alright." Sirius sighed. "I won't let him on a broom. I'll just give him a ride on my bike then."

"I'm not going to the meeting." Remus said setting his knife and fork down on the table, and folding his arms. "Not knowing when I get back, Harry will be gravely injured, or dead."

"Oh come on Rem! I'm not going to kill the boy! I was really good with him when he was a baby."

"You dropped me." Harry said bluntly, staring at his Godfather.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Sirius snapped. Harry only shrugged and smiled.

"I promise I won't let him on a broom, and I swear he'll still be in one piece when you get back."

"Fine, but if I get back and there's a single scratch on him, Sirius..."

"Alright! Just go and have fun, Harry and I will be fine."

So, by 11 o'clock Remus was gone and Harry and Sirius stood out on the Quidditch pitch. Harry already knew the basic rules of Quidditch, and was ready to see how well Sirius could play. Harry watched as Sirius mounted his broom and shot off into the air. Harry immediately wanted to follow. It looked absolutely amazing. He whooped and clapped as Sirius did a few tricks and landed back on the ground.

"That was really cool!" Harry cheered. "I want to try!"

Sirius looked as if he was doing some "Sirius" thinking.(Couldn't help myself.) He looked at Harry, then the broom. He was just as protective of Harry as Remus was, but Sirius believed in fun. He was just on the verge of handing it over to Harry, when Remus's voice popped in his head.

_"No brooms Sirius! I mean it."_

"Sorry Harry, you're still too young."

Harry looked crest fallen, and Sirius regretted telling him no.

"Can I have a ride on your bike then?" Harry asked, looking happy again.

"With out a doubt!" Sirius said happily, and took Harry over to a shed. "This is the coolest bike in existence." He proclaimed and opened the doors to the shed. Harry had seen many motorbikes when on his wanderings at Private Drive, but not one of them looked this amazing. It was black, and highly polished. It looked as if it belonged to a king.

"It's cool." Harry said in an awed voice.

"I know." Sirius said hopping onto the seat, and pulling Harry up to sit in front of him. "Hang on tight." He said, and kicked the stand up. He started it, and the engine gave a huge rumble, before the bike took off from the ground. Sirius heard Harry's whoop even over the engine. He looked down, to see an ecstatic boy, with large eyes looking around as if Christmas had come early. Sirius smiled and looked back up. He'd show Harry just how fun this could be, he hit the gas and they went even faster. When the reached 80, Harry thought that this was definitely cooler than anything he'd ever done.

"You like it?" Sirius yelled over the noise.

"I love it!" Harry cheered, and they came in for the landing. Harry got off hopping up and down, cheering about how cool it had been. Sirius laughed at the small boy.

"Alright Harry, alright. Calm down long enough for us to have lunch will you?"

Harry nodded and ran for the house, leaving a smiling Sirius in his wake. Their lunch consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They ate happily.

"Where are we going tonight?" Harry asked.

"To dinner?" Sirius responded, Harry nodded. "To the Warlock's Cavern." He said nonchalantly. "It's a really famous place, your mum turned us on to it." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's usually not mine or Rem's style, but they have great steak, so we picked that place."

Harry smiled, he was really going to stay here. He'd learn about his parents and everything.

"Can I go outback and play?" He asked.

Sirius thought for a minute, he had put the brooms away, and his bike. Nothing was going to harm Harry, not with the entire 5 acres fenced in with a magical fence, which let's no one in, and Dumbledore's magic. He gave a bit of a smile, he had a bit of work to finish anyway. He'd stay in the kitchen so he could hear if something went wrong.

"Alright, but stay close to the house." He said.

Harry hopped down from the chair and ran out the back door. He contented himself by playing with the large red Quaffle that Sirius had left out. He threw it in the air, and watched it float back to the ground. He was having fun playing catch, until the ball rolled away toward the shed. He ran to get it, and tripped. He fell hard on the ground, and looked back to see what he had tripped on. A broom lay in the grass. He stared at it for a minute...he shouldn't. Both Sirius and Remus had told him not too, that he was too young to control it. But, when your five years old, and someone tells you not to do something, what's your first thought? Especially when that thing happens to be able to fly? You think, do it. Funny how being young, makes you think your immortal. Harry snatched it up, and mounted it, as Sirius had done. He kicked off hard from the ground.

He soared up, and up, but this was different. There was no Sirius behind him, to make sure he didn't fall. The broom was jerky, and the wind was making it pitch. Harry was clinging onto it tightly, not being able to do anything, but stare in horror at the ground that was going further and further away. A strong wind pitched the broom, and it dropped about 10 feet, Harry let out a piercing scream of terror.

Back in the kitchen, Sirius's heart plummeted to the floor. He fell over his chair, as he ran to get to the door, landing hard on the tile floor. He was only down for a millisecond though, and out the door in less. He looked all around the ground, but there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Another scream rent through the air, and Sirius looked up, all colour draining from his face. Harry was about 20 feet in the air, barely holding onto the broom.

"Harry!" He screamed running out to the pitch. The wind jolted the broom, one more time, and Harry fell. He screamed as he plummeted to the ground. Sirius caught him, 4 feet from the ground, and fell to his knees. Sirius was shaking like mad, white as a sheet, and breathing harder than he'd ever done in his life. Harry was sobbing, clearly scared out of his wits, at falling 20 feet. He clung to Sirius's jumper for dear life. The broom plopped two feet away from them, but they didn't notice. Sirius was rocking Harry back and forth, weather for Harry's comfort or his own, he wasn't sure. He stroked the top of Harry's head, and was trying to tell him it was alright, but he wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack or not.

"I-I'm s-s-orry!" Harry cried. "I-I didn't-"

"Shhh. It's alright."

"Sirius!" Came another panic stricken voice. Sirius looked back, surprised to feel tears on his own cheeks, and to see a very white Remus running at them. "What happened! Is he alright!"

"He's fine." Sirius managed to choke, and handed Harry over to Remus, so he could get up.

Remus could feel Harry shaking as he held him, but it was nothing compared to what Sirius was doing. He was standing there, but couldn't hide the fact that he was shaking so much, that his hair was moving. Then Remus's golden eyes trailed to the broom on the ground, and Sirius saw the fire ignite in them.

"You let him-"

"It was my fault!" Harry cried. "I took the broom when S-Sirius was in the house! D-don't be mad at him!"

Remus was at a fault, and wasn't about to bite Sirius's head off, not when he looked as though he had just watched Lily and James die again.

"Alright, let's get in the house. Harry could do with a nap I think, and you something strong." He said looking to the white Sirius next to him.

After Harry had been put to bed(no longer crying and feeling guilty for what he'd done) Sirius and Remus sat in the kitchen. Sirius drinking tea, with Ogden's Fire Whisky in it, and Remus with Chai tea.(Hee.)

"You alright?" Remus asked him.

"I'm not shaking anymore." Sirius gave a weak laugh. "I thought he was a goner when I saw him fall." Sirius said. "I've never been so scared in my life."

Remus watched his friend as he drank his tea in silence. Remus knew that Sirius was feeling guilty for not keeping an eye on Harry.

"Everything's alright Sirius. Harry's fine, no one was hurt."

"He could have been!" Sirius snapped. "I'm such an ass! He could have died!"

Remus shook his head and looked at the clock, 4:00. Dinner was set for six at the restaurant. He should distract Sirius...

"Are we still going?" He asked.

"What?"

"To dinner?" Remus said.

"Yes!" Sirius snapped. "I deserve a steak after today...once I find my heart. It's out there on the pitch somewhere."

Remus smiled. "Go lay down for an hour then. I'll come and wake you, and I'll find your heart for you while your there."

"Thanks." Sirius got to his feet to go upstairs.

"You know Sirius...Harry got you back really well." He said smiling. Sirius's jaw dropped.

"He did that on purpose!"

"No! You should know that by the way he was acting. He scared himself more than he scared you, but he still scared you..." And Remus went to put the kettle on again, leaving Sirius to go up to bed.

_"Damn...Remmy's right." _And with that thought, he laid down for sleep.

Sirius was woken at 5:03 to a Harry on the end of his bed. Harry's green eyes were watching him in the dark, glowing slightly, as if they were cat eyes. Sirius blinked.

"What?"

"Remus said to wake you up." Harry said. "We have to be to dinner in an hour."

Sirius looked over to his clock with tired eyes, and moaned.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Harry said, not taking his cat like eyes from his Godfather.

"That's alright, I think you learned your lesson on your own." Sirius said. Harry nodded vigorously.

"I hope you're hungry." Sirius said. Again Harry nodded and left his Godfather's room. Harry wasn't even ready yet. Remus had told him to wear the dark green robes, with gold trim. He went back to his room and changed quickly. He hadn't been to sleep at all, but told Remus he had, or at least pretended to be asleep when Rem came in to wake him. He went back down the steps and sat on the couch waiting for his Guardians to come down the stairs. He looked over the edge of the couch as they made their appearance. Remus came first wearing the nicest robes Harry had ever seen him in. They were dark blue with some sort of inlayed design in the same colour. The trim around his wrists and collar were in gold, a deep gold with another inlayed pattern of the same colour.

"Well?" He asked looking at Harry for approval.

"Excellent." (Is a5 year olds vocabulary that good? ') Harry said happily. That seemed to be good enough for Remus, because he turned his head toward the stairs.

"Oy! Sirius, you're going to make us late!"

Sirius came bounding down the stairs, he looked(In my opinion**, GORGEOUS**!) really nice too. He was wearing black robes, that billowed slightly as he walked. The sleeves and v-neck collar were in a deep blood red. There was an intricate design to the sleeves and collar, but Harry couldn't tell what. His long black hair swayed eloquently down his back to just above his rear.(Ah, Sirius's ass...Sigh)

"I am beautiful." Sirius said looking at himself in the large mirror above the mantle. "Perfect."

"Your an ass." Remus sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Harry?"

"Yup!" (Now that's more like a 5 year olds kind of talk. One word.)

"Um, I don't think Floo powder would be the best way to go." Remus said carefully, looking at Harry. "We better Apperate. You can Double with Harry."

"Got cha. Hold onto the robes kid." He said winking to Harry. "Ready? One, two, three!" And the trio were gone with two loud pops. They reappeared in a hallway of posh proportions. There was a long red carpet, lined with gold tassels and old pictures hung on the walls. Harry felt as if he had just entered a library and stayed very quiet as the walked the way up to a podium. A very snobby looking old man was standing there. He looked down from his elevated position, and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Black." He breathed. "Such an honour. We haven't seen your mother in some time. Is she well?"

"Dead." Sirius said cheerfully. "We had a table?"

The man stared for a minute, obviously shocked at Sirius's lack of emotion for his mother's passing. Harry was staring at him in awe too, but Remus only smiled slightly.

"Yes, of course sir." He said. "This way." And he lead them into an elegant room. It had lots of medium sized tables, and several large crystal and gold chandeliers. Harry was staring around in awe, Remus pulling on his hand every now and again, because Harry forgot he was suppose to be walking.

"Here you are Mr. Black." He said. "I will have a waiter with you immediately."

"Thanks." Sirius said with a wave and the man bowed his way away.

"It's nice that he was so taken by you, that he didn't notice Harry. The last thing we need is a scene." Remus said.

"I told you I was pretty." Sirius said smiling.

"That has nothing to do with it." Rem sighed. "Your an ego maniac. It was because of your family's money."

Sirius pretended not to notice that Remus had spoken. Apparently anyone who didn't agree that the man was taken by his, _obvious_ good looks, was an insult. He looked to Harry instead.

"What do you think?"

"Why would my mum want to come to a place like this?" Harry asked watching a stuffy old lady whine about her food not being placed right on her plate. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, we hated it too. Your dad and us. But, Lily wanted to give it a go."

Harry continued to look around even after the waiter had brought menu's. A young wizard with his nose sticking in the air was talking to his mother.

"But mummy, I can't possibly eat the trout. It's not in season."

Harry looked very confused at the man, before another snitch of conversation caught his ears. This time it was a witch, she was talking to her husband in a very snotty tone.

"I absolutely must have the Fire Rubies, Charles. Think what a joke I would be if I had _diamonds_..."

"Are you going to order?" Remus asked him smiling.

"Yeah..."Harry said turning back to his own menu. He blinked. Nothing on the menu looked remotely familiar. There was Warlock's Feet, which came with Fungus gravy. Something called The Hags Delight. There were also things like Toads Bed and Leather Boot. Sirius and Remus were watching Harry's expression's, which went from bewildered to disgusted. Sirius laughed.

"There just names Harry." He said. "See? I'm getting the Warlock's Feet, which is two steaks with Mushroom gravy. Remus likes the Old Bats Boogies, which is spaghetti with meatballs."

"Oh...then you order for me." He said. "Nothing weird."

"Don't you dare order him the Dragon's Spleen!" Remus snapped, as he watched Sirius point to it.

"Why? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Just what it says. That and it's about 200 galleons."

Harry went back to watching people after the waiter had left. He was now watching an old man watching him. Harry kept his green eyes on the man, as the man kept his misty blue ones on him. He watched as the eerie eyes travelled up his face to his scar, and then widen. Harry looked away quickly and stared at the table top.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." He said. "That man noticed-" But when Harry went to point at the man, he was gone. Harry blinked. "He was just..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry said. The food arrived shortly afterwards. Harry looked down at his plate.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped.

"It's _not _a Dragon's Spleen!"

"That doesn't mean you can order him Magic Hat!"

Harry continued to stare at his plate. His dinner was dancing in front of him. His burger was doing the tango with a pickle, and his French fries the twist. He smiled, he didn't know how he was going to eat it, but it was funny.

Chapter 4: Dumbledore Baby-sits!

Harry was sitting in the front room on the couch, reading a book that Remus had let him take out of his room. (Yes, he can read! And very well, so there! It's a wizard thing!) It was called, Werewolves of the 20th Century, and How They Cope. Harry wanted to read it to learn more about why Remus was going to disappear in a week. Remus didn't want Harry to read it at first, the young factor moving in again, but Harry convinced him. So as he read, Remus sat in his favourite recliner to the left of the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. Sirius was sitting next to Harry, stuffing his face with a bacon sandwich. It was just about noon, when a knock came at the door.

"That can only be one of two people." Sirius said, not bothering to move. "McGonagall or Dumbledore."

"Don't bother to get up." Remus snorted going to the door. He opened it and smiled. "Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Good morning Remus." He said as Remus let him in. "Good morning Sirius, Harry."

"Yo, Professor!" Sirius cheered.

"Hi!" Harry said happily looking up from his book.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you two." Dumbledore began as he sat in the other recliner, to the right of the couch, and excepting the tea that Remus offered him. "You two are going to have to go on a day trip for me."

"But Professor-"

"Alright! A trip!" Sirius said. "Is it dangerous?"

"No." Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes twinkling. "You don't need any danger, now that you have someone to be taking care of."

Sirius looked back to Harry who was so absorbed in his book that he hadn't heard a word of what any of them were saying. Remus sighed.

"We don't have a baby-sitter for Harry." Rem sighed.

"I would be delighted." Dumbledore said smiling. Both Sirius and Remus stared at him, their mouths open and their, eyes wide.

"You?" Sirius said. "Can you spare a day?"

"I would love to take Harry on my rounds."

Both Sirius and Remus looked at each other. The safest place for Harry to be, when not with them, would definitely be where ever Dumbledore was...

"You're hired." Sirius said smiling. "What's the game?"

"You two merely have to go to a werewolf convention, Remus knows what to do. He'll explain it for you."

"Alright, Harry?" Sirius said looking over to him. Harry looked up from his book, with large innocent eyes. "Remus and I have to go and do something for Dumbledore, he's going to be watching you, alright?" Harry nodded cutely, and turned his eyes back to his book. Sirius snorted and looked over to Remus.

"He's too much like you already, quit infecting him!"

"What?" Remus snapped blinking.

"You've made him read! He should be playing or something, not reading books with 500+ pages! Quit infecting him!"

Remus had just opened his mouth to retaliate, when Harry did for him.

"The book was my idea Sirius. I wanted to read it." Harry closed the book and stood up. "Have fun."

Sirius stared blankly, until Remus poked him.

"Come on, thanks Professor Dumbledore." And they were gone. Dumbledore looked down to the small boy he had cared for, for so long.

"What were you reading?" He asked. Harry held up the book, and Dumbledore blinked, then smiled. "I'm afraid that we won't be staying here though. You don't mind going on a few errands with me?"

"Nope." Harry said, and ran to get his shoes from the door. "Where are we going?"

"First to Hogwarts, I have a few things to arrange for the coming school term."

"I've wanted to see the school since you told me about it! Is it far away?"

"Yes. We will double apperated to Hogsmeade, the small village a mile from the school, a couch should be waiting for us there."

"K!" Harry took hold of a hand full of Dumbledore's elegant robes, and they were gone. Harry blinked, they were indeed in a small village, it seemed to be seeping with happiness and carefree people. He looked around, staring at the people, as they stared at them. Many bowed to Dumbledore and said hello. When they spotted Harry, he was sure they were going to do the same thing they had in the Leaky Cauldron, but they took one look at Dumbledore and thought better of it.

Dumbledore started to walk, and Harry grabbed onto his hand. He had grown accustomed to this, because Sirius and Remus were in constant fear that he was going to be kidnapped. Dumbledore looked down quickly, surprised. Harry didn't notice the ancient man looking at him, he was too busy staring at all the different people, and houses. He was smiling and looked as if he was having the time of his life. Dumbledore's shock sank into a smile and he continued up the street. Neither noticing the odd stares they were getting from the crowd.

"Here we are." He said happily, and Harry turned to see the coach, but jumped back. There were a pair of dead horses pulling it. No, they weren't dead horses, maybe strange dragon's...Harry had seen pictures.

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry whispered.

"Yes?" He was looking at Harry sadly, he knew what Harry was seeing, he could see them too.

"What are those,...those things?"

"Those? They are Thestrals. Only people who have seen death, can see them."

"Can you-"

"Yes." Dumbledore said helping Harry into the carriage.

"I'm sorry-"

"Nonsense." He said happily. "Ready to see Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!"

The ride only took about 10 minutes, and when Hogwarts came into view. Harry felt his jaw drop almost to the floor. Hogwarts was huge. It had four towers and the castle itself looked as if it had seven stories. He blinked and could feel an un-explainable happiness swelling in him. He was really going to live happily!(Not if Voldemort has anything to do with it he won't.) The carriage stopped in front of the large wooden doors that lead to the inside of the castle. Harry hopped out on to the ground, and watched as Dumbledore copied him. Harry smiled, he really like this man. Dumbledore began to walk again, and Harry grabbed his hand again, making Dumbledore smile.

"You are very well behaved."

"Sirius and Remus told me never to walk around in a public place without holding their hands. They think I'm going to be kidnapped or something."

Dumbledore said nothing and they continued to walk through the magnificent school. Dumbledore let go of his hand so Harry could run ahead and stare at the golden Griffin that lead to the Headmaster's office. He smiled as Harry danced around staring at it.

"Stand back Harry." Dumbledore said, and waved a hand. "Cockroach Clusters."

To Harry's amazement the Griffin started to move, and made a spiral staircase. He jumped on after Dumbledore and they were brought up about four floor's. They entered a beautiful room, full of shiny and crystal objects. Harry was surprised to see that there was already someone in there. McGonagall was sitting in front of the large oak desk. She stood and looked back.

"Albus, I got your-" She stopped looking at Harry. "Albus?"

"I am baby sitting Minerva." He said bouncing once on his heels.

"You?" She said shocked.

"Yes. Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration."

"Hello Potter." She said.

"Hi." Harry said politely.

Dumbledore left his side and moved to his chair behind his desk. McGonagall sat down again and they started to talk. Harry looked over and saw a large red and gold bird. He knew what that was, even Muggles had heard of these birds. It was a phoenix. Harry walked a little closer and saw a gold plaque on the handsome wooden stool. It read; Fawks. Harry cocked his head to the side, and Fawks copied him.

"Fawks?" Harry whispered sounding it out. The bird took flight and landed on Harry's head, making Harry fall back onto his bottom from surprise. Fawks however stayed on Harry's head, and turned his head upside down to stare into Harry's face. Harry blinked, Fawks copied him again.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching him. The sound of him falling had made them look back. They smiled and went back to their conversation. Harry remained on the floor for the next hour and a half playing with Fawks. Fawks was very good at playing "copy me" and Harry was having fun. Harry raised his left arm, and Fawkes unfurled his left wing. Harry smiled and did the same thing with his right arm. Fawks copied again.

"Ready then Harry?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes." Harry got up, and Fawks flew back to his perch. "Bye, Fawks." Harry said waving. Fawks ruffled his beautiful plumage and a feather appeared in front of Harry. It was glowing red, and Harry blinked.

"Take it Harry, it's a present." Dumbledore said smiling. Harry took the feather, it felt warm, and they left the office. Harry continued to stare at his beautiful present, until they were back in the main hall.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked.

"To the Ministry. I must have a talk with the Minister. We'll take the carriages back to Hogsmeade and then take the Knight bus to the Ministry."

"The what?" Harry asked.

As they took the 10 minute ride to Hogsmeade Dumbledore explained what the Knight Bus was and why they were taking it. Harry nodded happily, and got out of the carriage. When Albus waved his wand a large triple tiered bus appeared with a loud bang.

They clambered up onto the bus, and Harry sat in one of the squishy arm chairs. He watched Dumbledore pay the man at the front of the bus, and sit down. Dumbledore was humming slightly and staring out the window as the bus shot off. The chairs jerked a foot, and Harry would have went flying to the front of the bus if Dumbledore hadn't set his hand on his chest.

"Can't have you go flying off the bus. Remus and Sirius would have my hide." He said smiling. Harry did too. "The request to see the Minister shouldn't take long, then we can have lunch." Harry nodded, and quickly got use to Dumbledore's hand on his chest, as the bus kept stopping and going. By the time they reached where they were going, Harry was positive that the bus was definitely not the best way to travel. Harry blinked as he and Dumbledore entered an old telephone booth. He picked up the receiver and at the same time took Harry's hand.

"There are going to be a lot of people in here Harry." He smiled gently down at him, and the Phone booth started to move down. When it got to floor level they were in a beautiful greeting hall. A statue stood in the middle of this huge room, but he barely had a chance to register the beings around it, when Dumbledore gave his hand a gentle pull and they were off. Harry noticed again that many witches and wizards were bowing and saying hello to Dumbledore, but stayed well back when they noticed him. Apparently they dare not maul him when Albus was near.

They went down about 3 floors, and up two halls, before a set of double doors. A witch was sitting just to the right of them.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore sir." She stood and bowed. "I'll let him know your here."

"Thank you Li." He said smiling and nodding slightly.

Harry heard the blonde woman's voice echo into what must have been a vast office.

"Minister, Dumbledore is here to see you sir."

"Show him in, in!" Came a jovial voice.

"After you sir, oh!" She spotted Harry. "Hello there." She smiled at him happily. "Would you like the boy to wait out here sir?"

"No, no." Dumbledore said gently. And he and Harry went into the office, the pretty lady closing the door behind them. "Hello Nicholas." He said happily.

"Albus! What a joy to see you again! I wish it was under better circumstances though." He smiled, then spotted Harry. "Good lord, Albus. I didn't know you were bringing young Potter with you." He smiled even wider. "Your a mind reader sometimes you know that? A bloody Seer."

"Not hardly." Dumbledore said smiling just slightly, and indicated for Harry to sit too. They both sat before the Minister, Harry staring at the desk. "Now, you wanted to see me about something important?"

"Yes." Nicolas sighed. "Their back Albus...the Death Eaters. A lot of them. Their looking for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Dumbledore was watching his old friend with a look Harry had never seen before. Was it concern?

"That's not all Albus." He said slowly. "Their looking for the boy."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, and looked over to Harry. Harry looked up at him, with his large innocent green eyes, confused. Was this man talking about him? Death Eaters were after him?

"Harry...there are something's that you do not know about...and they must be explained. Though not today, not now, you are much too young. There fore I must ask you something. Do you trust me?"

Harry stared into the old face, into those eyes that made him feel like he was being x-rayed. He felt safe with him, and cared for him a lot.

"Yes. I trust you." He said smiling slightly, trying to ease Dumbledore's obvious anxiety.

"Then you must do as I ask. We are going to get you a wand Harry, and you are going to have to learn magic."

"Now?" Harry asked feeling excited. Dumbledore nodded solemnly, and turned to the Minister. "We will need a magic permit for him."

"Done." The Minister sighed and handed a slip of purple cardboard with gold writing out to him. "I had it arranged this morning."

"Thank you." And Dumbledore handed it to Harry. "Do not lose it." Harry nodded and put it in his pocket.

"This is very sad Albus." Nicolas said. "Sad indeed."

Dumbledore only nodded and got to his feet, Harry following in his wake.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Dumbledore asked the Minister, as if a way to lighten the mood. "That is, if Harry doesn't mind."

"No." Harry said smiling again.

"I'd love too." He said matching Harry's grin.

So, about 15 minutes later Harry was sitting in another restaurant, with the two most prominent people in the Wizarding world. The Minister of Magic, Nicolas Flamel, and the Great Albus Dumbledore. He saw the people watching him and the other two, but they didn't seem to notice. They were talking and laughing about old times. Harry thought Dumbledore was a very odd man, but he liked him. He watched as a red haired boy passed the window outside and his mother, with two other boy's with red hair that looked as if they were twins, came and pulled him up the street.

He went back to his sandwich and listened to Dumbledore talk, and tried to ignore the stares he was receiving. He wished people would leave him alone when he was with Sirius and Remus. By the time they were done eating and back at the house it was nearly five in the afternoon.

"I would go and get you a wand, but I dare say Remus and Sirius are going to want to be there." He said watching Harry crawl up onto the couch. "Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you." Harry said happily watching the man go into the kitchen. Harry picked up his book and began to read again. This had been one very good day. He had seen many parts of the wizarding world, even Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait to attend! He also couldn't wait till Sirius and Remus got home so he could tell them of the day he had had!

Chapter 5: Wands at The Ready!

Harry had no idea why Remus and Sirius were so upset for the remainder of the night, nor did they tell him why. Before he was sent to bed, they told him they'd be going shopping the next day. Well it was now the next day, and Sirius and Remus were still talking as if someone had died. It had distracted Harry from his book so much that he was watching them openly.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine Harry." Remus said smiling at him gently. "Nothing for you to worry about."

But Harry wasn't giving up.

"Is too. Dumbledore and the Minister were acting the same way. Why else would they give me special permission to use magic?"

Sirius stared at him for a minute, then sighed with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Sounds like you got your parents brains rattling around in there." He said. "No point lying to him Rem."

"Sirius we can't he's too young!"

"Harry, there are Death Eaters rallying about the country. It's dangerous, that's why you need a wand."

_"Sirius...you lied." _Remus thought, but let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Harry said aloud. _"You lied Sirius." _He thought to himself.

Not long after that Harry was back in Diagon Ally, heading for the one shop they hadn't gone too the last time. Ollivander's. The only wand maker in Britain. They entered the shop, and Harry felt a strange tingle go up his back. He looked around, and by all accounts the place looked deserted. The piles and piles of long, thin, wooden, boxes were covered in dust and cobwebs. Harry looked around slowly, but a voice to his left made him jump.

"Welcome. I was wondering when you'd be here Mr. Potter. Much sooner than I expected, but still..." A short old man came out of the shadow's smiling. His eyes were an eerie crystal blue, that made Harry shiver. "Shall we begin then?" And Harry recognized him, it was the man from the restaurant.

"Yes." Remus said.

"Ah, Remus Lupin, Willow, 11 and a quarter inches, unicorn tail hair, quiet sturdy."

Remus nodded. He liked Ollivander when he read off the wands he'd sold.

"And Sirius Black, Ebony, 12 inches even, dragon heartstring, very flexible."

Sirius nodded smiling.

"Now when you can do that for Harry, we'll be set." He said.

"Right, here you are, unicorn tail hair, 12 inches, give it a wave."

Nothing happened.

"Then this one?"

Nothing again.

"Try this, Dragon heartstring, 11 inches...'

Not so much as a spark.

"Then this?"

Nadda. It went on and on, for nearly an hour. Harry thought his arm was going to give out, but as the pile(which was reaching 2 feet.) got bigger, Ollivander became more and more happy.

"Oh excellent!" He said happily, bouncing off to the back of the shop in search of another wand.

"What's excellent?" Harry asked. "I think my arm is going to break off."

"The harder it is to find a wand, the chances of getting a stronger wand are great." Sirius said.

"Yes, he started you off with normal makes. Willow and beech and so on, with unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring. If he's going into the bowels of the shop..."

But before Remus could finish, Ollivander was back, and smiling. He was carrying an old black box, that looked as if it had been in the shop for many years. Harry looked over to Sirius and Remus and were surprised to see their stunned faces. Harry turned back to Ollivander, and was surprised to see him holding the wand out to him.

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

Harry reached out and took the stupid thing, he was getting very annoyed and bored with this game. But the second the wood touched his hand, he felt an immense warmth spread through him. He arched it up, and brought it swishing down. Red and Gold sparks flew from the tip, and his audience of three cheered and clapped.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander whispered as he took the wand from Harry and put it back in the box.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"That's a black level wand!" Sirius cheered. "One of the most powerful-"

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother, why it's brother, gave you that scar." He poked Harry's scar gently with his bony finger. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, every single wand. This is one of the three most powerful wands in existence, it is clear that we should expect great things from you Mr. Potter. Albus Dumbledore has done great things, and still is, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great."

Harry shivered slightly.

"So, so Dumbledore and Voldemort...they have the other two wands?"

Ollivander looked as if he was going to have a heart attack at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but grimaced and sighed.

"Yes. That will be 11 galleons for the wand..."

By the time they had gotten back to the house, people had stopped walking over Harry's grave_(You might not get that...when you get a shiver, you know the ones that go right up your back? I say that it's someone traipsing over your grave.) _and Sirius and Remus were perfectly happy. Harry felt a tad odd but smiled at the wand in his hand.

"Teach me." He said. The adults stopped and looked back at him. "Teach me how to use my wand. Dumbledore said you would, can we start now?"

Sirius smiled and removed his wand. He gave it a flick, and Harry was picked up off the ground.

"To the Quidditch pitch!" He cheered and marched out the back door, with Harry floating behind him. Remus sighed, shook his head, and followed.

Standing in the middle of the pitch, Harry faced Remus. He and Sirius had spent 10 minute's bickering about who was going to teach Harry first. Only when Remus declared himself the DADA Professor, did the bickering stop. Well, that and the fact that Sirius was now tied to one of the goal posts with a rag in his mouth probably helped.

"The first thing I'm going to show you, is how to stun your opponent." Remus said clearly. "To do this, all you have to say is Stupify, and give your wand a flick." He made a small flick movement. "I'll show you."

Harry readied himself to be stunned, but Remus whirled around.

"Nice of you to volunteer Sirius." He said smiling. Sirius struggled against his bonds, and muffled an angry yell through his rag. "Stupify!" A jet of red sparks hit Sirius in the chest, and he ceased to move.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. Remus turned quickly, to see Harry running at him. He caught Harry and held him back.

"He's alright Harry...I wouldn't hurt him."

"Make him move." Harry said quickly. "I know you wouldn't hurt him, just, just make him move."

Remus slapped himself mentally. _Stupid, he saw his mother die like that_. He scolded himself, and raised his wand.

"Ennervate." He said, and Sirius was struggling again.

Harry sighed.

"Do you want to try?" Remus asked him.

"Yes..." Harry said. "I can do this." _They can wake him up. _Harry told himself. _If they can wake him up, it's alright._ "Stupify!" He yelled. He heard Sirius yell something through his rag before the spell hit him. Then Sirius moved no more.

"I'm impressed, not many 5 year olds can perform magic so efficiently."

"Ennervate." Remus said carelessly. Sirius was up an struggling again, looking furious. "Give it a go."

"Again?" Harry said indigently.

"Just to make sure the first time wasn't a fluke."

"It wasn't a fluke and you know it Remus!" Sirius yelled. He had managed to get the gag out of his mouth. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of this!"

Sirius continued to scream and yell. Remus looked lazily over to Harry.,

"Fire away."

Harry smiled slightly. _"This is for lying to me." _He thought. "STUPIFY!"

Sirius was hit full on, and fell unconscious once more.

"Good, good. Let's try another spell. Expelliarmus." He said, then turned to Sirius and untied him with the flick of his wand. "Ennervate." Sirius was up like a shot. He had his wand out, before Remus could raise his.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted. Remus's wand went flying out of his hand, and Sirius caught it. "Locomotor Mortis!" Remus's legs snapped together and he fell face first into the grass. He pushed himself up on his hands, and went to talk, but again Sirius was too quick. "Quietus!" And Remus's voice died instantly. Sirius walked slowly over to Remus, smiling widely. He flicked his wand and Remus's arms became bound too, making him fall to his side.

"Now then, we are going to practice on you." He gave a chuckle. "Harry, this is very important-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, and caught both of the wands Sirius had. Sirius blinked, but Harry wasn't finished just yet. "Locomotor Mortis!" Sirius's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. "Quietus!" Then he flicked his wand slightly and Sirius's arms were bound. Harry walked over to him, smiling.

"I like magic." Harry said happily.

Both men stared at him in disbelief. He had learned four spells, first time through, with out a single problem. A five-year-old boy? They were prouder than they ever had been. Harry truly was a powerful wizard.

"So, how do I undo this?" He asked. "I mean...you can't talk now, so you can't tell me...I'll go get a book, hang on." And Harry ran off into the house, came back holding a book, and sat on the grass between his guardians. He flicked through the pages slowly. The two adults watched.

"What do you know..." Harry whispered. "Can't really understand this..."

"Sirius! Remus!" Came a loud women's voice from the house. "Harry!" It was McGonagall's voice. Harry hopped to his feet.

"Professor! We're out back!"

McGonagall came striding out back, and stopped, looking at the scene.

"What has happened here?"

"Sirius and Remus were teaching me to do magic. Sirius did all this stuff to Remus, then I copied him, and did the spells on him. They can't tell me how to undo the spells, because I used Quietus on them."

"You did this? To Sirius?"

Harry nodded cutely, and was surprised to see McGonagall laugh. She took out her wand, and did a very complicated wand movement.

"Finite Incantatem." The two on the ground got up, free from all their charms. "The great Sirius Black, done in by a 5 year old!" She said. "Oh, this is wonderful."

"I was caught off guard!" He snapped.

"And you 're an Auror!"

"Shut up." Sirius muttered.

"Still, to accomplish such spells, at his age..." She said slowly.

"Yes, yes." Sirius said irritated. "So, why are you here?"

"Albus has sent me. We need to discuss a few things, if you wouldn't mind in the house?"

"Right." Sirius stayed on the pitch as Remus and McGonagall made their way to the house. He looked down at Harry.

"You're good you know."

Harry looked up at him.

"What do you say we have some fun with those two? What, with me and you-"

"I'm not attacking McGonagall." Harry said flatly. "Or Remus."

"You attacked me!" Sirius snapped. "You didn't have a problem with that!"

"Well...Remus and McGonagall didn't lie to me either." Harry gave a smile as Sirius stared at him with his mouth open. "What? You think just because I'm five I'm too stupid to pick up on things? Something bad is going on, and I'm part of it. I know you can't tell me till I'm older, but to say it was just because it was dangerous...even I could lie better than that."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Harry said starting to walk towards the house. "Your lie was pathetic."

"Really! What would you have said then?" He snapped running to catch up to his Godson. He looked down at the mess of black hair.

"That there was an evil monster rampaging the country side, and forces of good were going to have to go to battle to save the world. That one day I'd join you and Remus in the fight for good, to conquer the evil, and win the day."

Sirius blinked.

"I read King Arthur last night. He had a dragon though, not an evil snake man."

Sirius laughed.

"Alright, you win. Can I hex Remmy tonight at dinner?"

"Can I hex you, after you do it?"

"Why are you so bent on getting me?"

"Because, you act insulted when we get you. Remus just sort of takes it, then gets his revenge by being calm and collected. You've got a temper Sirius Black."

"So do you little Prongs. Or are you forgetting the pillow thing 2 days ago?"

"You deserved that."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Catch me to prove it!"

Sirius changed into the large black dog, and bounded a few feet ahead of Harry, and gave a loud bark. Harry smiled and chased after him. Remus and McGonagall looked out the back door, and smiled. Sirius would let Harry get just close enough, before bounding off again. He was barking madly as if taunting Harry, Harry laughing and chasing after him happily.

_"The future looks bright after all." _Remus thought.

Fin


	2. Post

To my readers;

I'm really surprised you all asked for a sequel. I was initially done with that story, I wanted it to end on a happy note, allowing you to finish the way you saw fit. Yet, since you all asked what else can I do, but try to write a sequel to it? I'll work on it and see if I can have it posted by March 7th. Thank you all for your very kind reviews!

-Yami no Kogo


End file.
